Who Would Have Thought
by Atti C. Montgomery
Summary: Just look inside, it's easier. But basically, Hayden is a badass apparently and has a crush on sexy cop Darren Wilden! Rated M for bad language and refferences.
1. Chapter 1

**KK, so, just a short, maybe 2-4-6 chapter story...depends on if I like this PLL pairing...uhm...it's Darren Wilden, that asshole cop, and one of my O/C's...but what if Darren wasn't such an asshole? Just seemed that way!**

**Don't own PLL, but I wish I did, lol! Mainly because Ezra is hot and Toby would be with either Hanna or Emily if Caleb had died or Paige had died...but I love Caleb, he's sweet to Hanna! Unlike asshole fugly guy Sean if I owned PLL. Gosh! Anyway, my O/C:**

**Hayden Mallory Montgomery age:17 played by:Dakota Fanning ( /myspace-graphics/images_ )**

**Chapter 1:Not Again, Hay!**

**Hayden's P.O.V:**  
_

I sat in the room they do questionings because I got in a fight and the other girl got hurt bad. She wound up with a broken leg, bruised ribs, and a black eye...plus a bloody nose. I got a sprained wrist from hitting her too hard, a bloody nose, and a hell lot of bite marks and bruises. Bitch. Darren Wilden, Mr.24 years-old-sexy-and-I-know-it-badass-cop was questioning me.

"Hayden, just answer the question!"he snapped, frustrated.

"Why?"I finally asked. "So you have something to hold against me if this goes to court, sexy?"

"What? No...wait, did you just call me sexy?"he asked. I giggled.

"Yup...and don't tell me you don't know that. You almost slept with Hanna Marin...what's wrong, Darren? You mad because I'm not her?"I asked. Yes, I have a crush on him, a cop, but still! He's fucking hot!

"Don't call me that."he said. I shrugged.

"So you prefer me calling you sexy?"I asked. I blushed a little.

"No! I want you to tell me what the fight was about!"he snapped, frustraited. I sighed. He's so hot when he's frustrated.

"She was making fun of me then she hit me because I offended her so I fought back."I answered.

"What was she teasing you about?"Darren asked. He seemed interested enough. Wait untill he hears she was teasing me about him.

"Uhmm...nothin' much..."I said, looking down.

"Hayden, what was it...please tell me. I want to help,"he said. He sounded serious and caring.

"You,"I muttered under my breath.

"What?"  
"You, dumbass!"I yelled.  
"What about me?"he asked.

I sighed and got up. I walked around the table and kissed him roughly on the lips. He seemed suprized but kissed me back. After a while, he pulled away.

"We can't do this,"he said. I growled in frustration.

"Why? Because I'm not Hanna!?"I snapped and stormed out.

"Hayden!"he yelled, running after me. I ignored him and got in my black army Jeep and then drove off, not caring if I was speeding a little.

"What's wrong?"My older sister Aria asked.

"Wilden is an asshole,"I said, trying to pay attension to the road.

"What happened?"she asked.

"Nothing, Aria."I said.

"Well it's obviously something,"Aria pointed out. "Or you wouldn't have that I'm-gonna-kill-someone-or-something look on your face."

"Should I crash the Jeep?"I asked.

"No!"Aria said in alarm. I laughed sarcastically.

"Maybe I should steal his car and then crash it like bitchy Hanna did to Sean after he refused to have sex with her!"I said, getting all these crazy ideas in my head.

"Hayden! Calm down! Why did you and Hanna get in a fight anyway? You broke her leg!"Aria said.

"She's a bitch and wouldn't stop teasing me. She deserved it!"I said, parking at our house. I forgot to mesion that bitch I fought with was Hanna...oops. Oh well, everyone likes me more anyway.

"Okay, okay...lets just go inside for dinner,"Aria said and hopped out. I got out with her and grabbed my backpack. My wrist was wrapped up in an Ace bandage wrap and had a brace since the sprain was really bad. I walked inside after her and put my backpack in my room then sat at the table with everyone else.

"Why did you have to beat up my girlfriend?"Mike asked me. Did I mension Hanna and Mike are dating right now? Also why I beat the bitch up.

"I hate her."I said with a shrug and started eating the spagetti that was on my plate. Mom and dad weren't home yet. Then there was a knock at the door.

"You'll get it,"Mike told me. I flipped him off then got up and walked over to the door. I opened it and saw Wilden looking down at me.

"What the fu-"I was cut off by him pulling me inside and kissing me.

**Sorry it's so short! I have to go to my MSM group! Hope y'all like it! Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyyy, chapter 2! Atti is feelin' weird, so iz me, her gay bestie, Oliver! Oh yeah! This is something from Atti's notebook for this story, so ofcourse it wouldn't sound like my writing for her! If all of you sexy biatches have anything to ask, she or me will answer...fuck...she's gonna kill me when she sees what I called you in the A/N...oh well. Leavin' it there.**

**Chapter 2:Secret**

I woke up at 6:00 in the morning to my cellphone ringing. It was Darren's ring tone. My sexy-ass cop boyfriend.

"What?"I asked, obviously sounding tired.

"I'm at my house...making a martini...and I'm thinking about you. Come over,"Darren said. Oh, gosh, his sexy morning voice. (Gag, sorry, Atti!)

"Hmm...do I get one?"I asked, giggling softly.

"Maybe...if you're good..."he chuckled.

"No! I'm never good! I'm apparently a demon child!"I said.

"Fine. You can have one then."

"Yes! Be over in like, as soon as possible...depending on if I speed or not...shit...shouldn't be telling the sexy cop that! Are you sure you're a cop and not a stripper?"I asked, giggling.

"No, Hayden, I'm not. Chill out."Darren said, chuckling.

"Sorry, out of chill pills."I said and hung up. I put on a tight jean skirt that was about 3 to 4 inches above my knees and a red tank top. I put on my knee length black zombie-killer boots. My zombie killer boots are boots with no to little heel and you can run in them but they are zip up, not lace up. I decided I wasn't hungry so I brushed my teeth with amazing whitening toothpaste then brushed through my hair and pulled it back into a pony tale.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

I parked my Jeep in his driveway and walked up to the door. After a few minutes after ringing the doorbell, Darren answered. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt. He smiled down at me and lead me inside. We sat at the table and he slid a martini over to me.

"Shh, our secret since you're underage...and a minor..."Darren said, smiling.

"Oooh, you bad boy,"I giggled, taking a small drink of it. He smiled at me. I moved closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He held me close.

"You okay?"he asked. I nodded.

"Just tired."I said, yawning. "I was up untill 2 in the morning texting you."

"Sorry,"he said, smiling.

"No you're not."I said.

"No, I'm really not,"he admitted and kissed me. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Somehow we ended up laying on the couch, making out. His shirt wasn't on him anymore, it was on the floor by us.

"Hayden...no...not when we just started going out,"Darren said, pulling away.

"Sorry..."I said, biting my lip. He groaned.

"Stop doing that...it's so sexy..."he said. I giggled and we ressumed making out.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Darren's P.O.V:**

She had fallen asleep when we'd started watching X-men so I decided she could stay with me a while. No, not so I could get something... Even though she's been to Juvie about 3 times, she's still innocent to me...she's young, innocent, different. I don't want to change a thing about her. I feel bad about being with her because she's lying to everyone, but I...I think I love her. SHe's special.

"Darren?"Hayden said, her voice kind of scratchy. I handed her a cup of ice water.

"Right here, baby,"I said. She smiled and drank it down. Damn, she must be dehydrated.

"Thanks,"she whispered.

"For what?"I asked.

"Being here for me..."she said.

"What do you mean, Hayden?"I asked.

"I mean, you're the only one who seems to be on my side no matter what."she told me.

"Oh...well...I know what it's like to be judged for something,"I told her.

"I love you, Darren,"she whispered. I blinked a few times. She's the first one to tell me that.

"I love you too, Hayden,"I said. She hugged me so I hugged her back. Then her cellphone rang.

"It's Aria...my sister,"she said. Damn it. There she goes with that sexy lip biting habit of hers.

"You can tell her...but make her swear to not tell anyone."I sighed.

"Hey, Aria...I have something to tell you...Darren Wilden and I...we're...we're going out. As in, boyfriend and girlfriend..."she whispered.

Silence.

**(End of Chapter 2)**

**Sorry it's so short...Atti was writing at school. Hope you all liked it, it took a while to type... Anyway...damn it Atti...giving me so much to type. Ooops...gonna leave that up here, but... Love you, Atti! Hehe..uhmmm...Read and Review, as Atti on suger high would say...!**


End file.
